One method of creating a modular sterile facility is to interconnect pre-made modular units. In order to maintain both the operating facility and a newly-added pod in a sterile condition it is necessary to have a junction between the operating facility and the modular units so adapted that they may be connected and disconnected without allowing outside, unsterile air to enter. Prior art does not meet this requirement.